


Sunflower romance

by NocturnalNighthawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, No beta we die illiterate, Soulmate AU, Summer Tomarry challenge, thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: Harry and Tom see color for the first time looking over the sunflowers.





	Sunflower romance

A man with messy black hair and bright eyes walked down a country road. The wind blowing through the sunflowers blooming alongside the path, birdsong in the trees, and the sound of a brook somewhere in the woods all added life to his monochrome world. The man was used to it, knowing he won't be seeing any colors until he meets his soulmate, assuming there is one for him. And so, on a bright English afternoon, the man walked along the lonely road. He stopped by a particularly y'all sunflower that had a busy bee sticking out of it. He looked up at the white clouds puffing along the light grey sky and smiled. Those verdant eyes closed and he simply enjoyed the feeling of the light breeze on his face. It was such a nice day.

A man with neat dark brown hair and dark eyes grudgingly trekked along the backroad leading to nowhere. It was too quiet here, nature didn't have the same feel to it as London, where you always hear cars and people. Sure there was a breeze blowing through the grey sunflowers, and the equally grey trees hid a babbling brook. The songbirds were even out, which this man thought was the most annoying thing. He trudged along the road thinking about all of the work he had to do once he got back from this “vacation” and sighed. Not paying attention in his state of consternation, he bumped into a man standing by the flowers with his eyes closed. He went to apologize, but the apology was stuck in his throat when the eyes opened. So that's what color looks like. The man wonders what color the eyes staring at him in shock are, and he opens his mouth to introduce himself.

“I'm Tom.” The green eyed man blinked at his soulmate for a second before flashing him a grin.

“I'm Harry! It's so nice to meet you!” Tom smiled back at his apparently very cheerful soulmate. He reached out and grabbed his hand, because finally, in a world that has never given him a break, Tom finally has something of his own. And he will cherish this man.

Harry squeezes the hand tangled in his as they walk down the path together. The tall and bright sunflowers wave as they pass, and the rest of the flora surrounding them is begging for them to look their way and learn their colors. But Harry only wants to learn the colors of his soulmate. This world finally gave him someone to love, someone who might actually care about him. He wants to learn all about this man.

Two men, one with messy black hair and bright green eyes and the other with neat brown hair and dark grey eyes, walk down a country road together. Their hands entangled under the beauty of a setting sun, a house waiting for its owner and his soulmate to enjoy a cool glass of lemonade, and one soul finally complete after years of yearning. The wind blew through the yellow and red sunflowers, beautiful songbirds chirped in green and brown trees which hid a babbling brook behind them, and they found colors of the other’s eyes in the world around them. Two hearts filled with love and contentment on a hot summer’s afternoon.


End file.
